Fluffy
by CTangerina
Summary: Pre Vento Aureo: A veces Fugo no puede evitar dejarse llevar por Narancia y sus ocurrencias.


**2000, Nápoles**

Era un día de verano tranquilo y sin incidentes. Nadie en el equipo de escolta se estaba muriendo, ninguno estaba herido o a punto de morir. La documentación estaba hecha y archivada. Pannacotta Fugo terminaba de verificar por quinta vez que todo estuviera en orden, perfecto e impoluto para cuando Buccellati llegara a su sillón.

Un día pacifico.

O _fue_ un día pacifico…

Porque Fugo sentía que su momento de tranquilidad y silencio estaba por ser destruido cuando Narancia Ghirga llegó corriendo y detuvo los pasos ante él, una enorme sonrisa se extendía en toda su cara.

La experiencia le recordaba a Fugo que cuando Narancia sonreía así, ambos terminaban inevitablemente envueltos en situaciones desastrosas.

— ¡Fugo! ¡Fugo!,

La mirada de Fugo brilló con un atisbo receloso, pero Narancía quería llamar su atención y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

—¿Qué?,

Narancia rió. Él frunció aún más el ceño.

— ¡Ven conmigo!, ¡lo rescaté! ¡está en el callejón!,

— ¿De qué hablas?...,

—¡Creo que te gustará!,

Ahora, Fugo no sólo desconfiaba, sino que empezaba a tornarse ansioso.

—¿Qué te hace creer eso, exactamente?

—¡Ven conmigo!, —exclamó comenzando a correr, y regresó para tomar la mano de Fugo cuando este permaneció inmóvil—, ¡Vamos!,

Narancia lo jaló alegremente, sacándolo de la casa de Buccellati, llevándolo a toda prisa hacia uno de los callejones. Había una mesa vieja cerca de un basurero y una caja. Dentro de la caja había un animal. Fugo avanzó, sospechosamente, y miró dentro. Narancia se inclinó a su lado, ansioso, y abrió la pequeña caja de cartón.

— ¡Toca!

— ¿Tocar qué?

—El... ¡Vamos Fugo! ¡No contradigas a tus mayores! Toca,

Fugo no parecía convencido.

— ¿Por qué?,

— ¡Porque! Porque... eh... sólo... tócalo. ¿Sí?,

Fugo lo miró, Narancia todavía estaba sonriendo.

—Está bien..., —introdujo la mano en la caja. El animal, se dio cuenta por fin, era un gato. No, un gatito. Un pequeño gatito blanco. Sus dedos rozaron la espalda del gatito y las orejas, después sintió como el gatito buscaba el calor de sus dedos. Fugo miró a Narancia quien todavía sonreía.

—Es... suave, —dijo, por tener algo que decir.

Narancia cabeceó varias veces.

— ¿Y qué más?,

—Uh..., —Lo tocó de nuevo, dejando que sus dedos se hundieran en el pelaje—, ¿Peludo?,

—¡Exacto!, —Narancia parecía triunfante, por alguna razón—, _esponjosito_ ,

Fugo pestañeó un par de veces.

—… ¿Y ahora qué?,

Ahora Narancia parecía confuso.

—No sé. Solo creí... creí que te gustaría tocarlo,

—Uh… ¿Por qué?,

Su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco.

—Uh... no sé...

—Oh…., —Fugo bajó la mirada de nuevo al gatito, que parecía acurrucarse en el calor de sus manos—, Quiero decir, yo no... Nunca... uh. Nunca _solemos_ acariciar gatitos,

—No. No, no lo hacemos,

Los hombros de Narancia bajaron con derrota, pero Fugo aún no podía comprender qué era lo que él quería.

Narancia tragó saliva y arrastró los pies.

—¿Tal vez deberíamos?,

Fugo lo miró, luego miró al gatito.

Lo volvió a acariciar esperando sentir... algo. Algo... _esponjosito_ , como decía Narancia. Pero, no, Fugo no sentía nada _esponjosito_ en el animal, era peludo y algo huesudo pero no esponjoso.

Él liberó un suspiro.

—No creo que esto vaya a funcionar, Narancia,

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?,

Fugo frunció el ceño, comenzaba a sentirse frustrado.

— ¡Esto! El gatito. La cosa esponjosita. Yo no lo siento,

Narancia suspiró, afligido, pero resignado.

—Sí...,

—Yo... nosotros... simplemente no hacemos cosas esponjosas. Somos los tipos malos,

Narancia suspiró de nuevo.

—Sí. Sí, lo sé. Solo pensé...,

—Lo sé. Sé que lo hiciste,

—Solo... la vi abandonada y… yo, me recordé a mí, ¿sabes?,

Esta vez, Fugo parecía vacilar en su enojo.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Se miraron el uno al otro. Luego miraron al gatito.

— ¿Podemos… adoptarlo?,

Fugo negó con la cabeza.

—Buccellati no se opondría a que tomes algunos minutos para cuidarlo mientras necesite leche, pero después tendrás que buscar un lugar donde pueda estar. No solemos tener tiempo para cuidar animales, —Explicó bajando la mirada para ver al gatito—, Quiero decir... es una muy buena idea cuidarlo mientras esté indefenso. Es... es agradable,

—Pero, es una idea poco práctica para ti,

Fugo asintió—, No… Bueno, sí. Quiero decir. Si el gatito ya fuera, digamos, carnívoro… o si hubiera sangre involucrada. O si el gatito, por ejemplo, matara a otros gatitos... o si no olvidarías hacerte cargo de él después de un tiempo, tal vez…,

Narancia suspiró. Él sabía. Sabía que Fugo tenía la razón, porque, en realidad, Fugo siempre tenía la razón.

Miraron al gatito una vez más y parecía a gusto entre los brazos de Fugo, se estaba quedando dormido.

—¿Ahora que?,

—Bien. Podríamos... ¡colocarle un nombre!,

Fugo consideró eso.

—Podríamos, pero te encariñarás con el gatito,

—Cierto,

Guardaron silencio por otro momento, hasta que comenzaron a escuchar los maullidos del gatito. Era tan jodidamente tierno e indefenso. Lo que era muy malo para el par de mafiosos.

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro.

—Es... por eso que yo quería que me echaras una mano hasta que el gatito crezca,

—...,

Finalmente después de otra pausa silenciosa, Fugo liberó un suspiro profundo.

—Está bien... lo haré… supongo, que esto te hará ser más responsable. Necesitaremos leche tibia, una caja nueva y mantas limpias.

Los ojos de Narancia brillaron de nuevo.

— ¡¿Lo harás?! ¡¿De verdad lo harás?! ¡Gracias Fugo!

—Sí, sí..., —Fugo desvió la mirada hacia el gatito, sintiendo sus mejillas tibias—, ¿Cómo lo llamarás?


End file.
